<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blank. by cly_smp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091616">Blank.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cly_smp/pseuds/cly_smp'>cly_smp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, i love angst but cant write it smh, naqi as a stubborn kid, naqi is lonely and he's sad, naqi pov bc i love him so much, self indulgent naqi?, streamer!naqi, today on i cannot write angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cly_smp/pseuds/cly_smp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Naqi could ever remember, he never had a mark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greenland &amp; Nyo!Greenland &amp; Nuuk, Implied Riga/Pampanga, One-sided(?) Nuuk/Riga, Riga &amp; Pampanga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blank.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009956">once the wildflowers grow again</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayselz/pseuds/ayselz">ayselz</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as Naqi could ever remember, he never had a mark. He liked to think that he was “pure”, as his brother had tried to comfort him with, but his sister was always more brutal and ruthless by calling him “lonely”.</p><p>It made sense, as he was a lonely soul.</p><p>His dreams held his past life, he’s been to different timelines and different dimensions of his lives- and he’s yet to receive a mark. He remembers traversing through crowds in search of someone, anyone he can come across in hopes of waking up and seeing a mark on his wrist. At some point, in his dream, he’s seen a glimpse of a girl with brown hair and a soft smile. It has happened multiple times, but it was so rare- and when he does manage to remember that he had that dream, it would leave his mind for months until he receives the same glimpse as well.</p><p>He’s convinced himself that he’s seeing things due to how “lonely” he was, that it was a side-effect of being unmarked, of having no one to be destined with. He’s stopped crying over it, as he’s convinced himself that he doesn’t need the soul mate system to live the life he wants.</p><p>He takes yet another look at his wrist, seeing it clear of any marks. He can remember drawing lines on it with marker, but they would always erased in the end. He’s always been jealous of the marks he’s seen on his brother’s wrist (<em>“I don’t even know my soulmate!” Makka had defended, but Naqi knew he was trying to make him feel better; it didn’t work</em>) and on his sister’s wrist (<em>she’s bragged about it nearly every day, he’s already planned how to move out of the house</em>), he’s always been so, so jealous.</p><p>It was unfair, he had told himself. It was as if the gods didn’t want him to be happy or whatever, as if they were punishing him for whatever sinful act he may have had committed in his past life, as if he were laughingstock for them to entertain themselves with, as if he were part of a dramatic play where he can never be with the love interest that was supposedly destined for him.</p><p>But who cares (<em>he does, he actually does, he thinks about it all the time</em>), he can live his life without even having a soulmate.</p><p>He opens up OBS, already readying himself for yet another stream as his phone goes off from the alarm he set up. He glances down at his wrist once again.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Even if he tries to sleep all day in hopes of getting a dream about the person he’s supposed to be destined with, it never comes. He’s tried for years.</p><p>He sighs, pushing a button by his desk.</p><p>He smiles, seeing the animation on his second monitor take over his stream and his camera turns on to reveal him sitting in his chair.</p><p>“Aluu, guys! It’s Naqi here, how are you guys today?!”</p><p>While he can never have a soulmate, maybe he can fill that sense of longing with the people eager to support him.</p>
<hr/><p>“Qina, you have to go.”</p><p>“Why do I have to?! I don’t even care about your stupid party or whatever!”</p><p>“It’s just a party, Qina! You can just tell your followers- subscribers- watchers- whatever, that you’ll be gone for a few days!” Seernaq crosses her arms, staring down at the younger male as he presses up against the chair. She sighs, “It’s just a get together, Qina, you need to go out sometimes.”</p><p>“I go out if I want to!” He defends, glaring up at her.</p><p>“Yeah, rarely,” She rolls her eyes, “I’ll buy you that new game you’ve been tweeting about if you come.”</p><p>“I have enough money to buy that for myself,” He stubbornly says.</p><p>“I’ll buy you a new set of headphones,” She tries once more, now lowering her head. He muses over her offer.</p><p>“No. I have enough money to buy that for myself.” He repeats, staring up at her to challenge her to try anything else.</p><p>“<em>God</em>, what will it take for you to come to the <em>beach</em>?!” Seernaq now shouts, fed up with his stubbornness.</p><p>Naqi pauses.</p><p>“Did you say <em>beach</em>?” He asks, suddenly wanting to change his mind of not wanting to go.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear me say we’re going to the beach?!” She tells him, already annoyed. She gets even more pissed off as she sees the sheepish smile on his face, “Oh my god, I wonder how much better your life will be if you could hear properly!”</p><p>“Low blow,” Naqi snickers, looking past her to see Makka standing by his doorway. Seernaq turns her head, seeing her twin by the door.</p><p>“Kana, you knew what I meant-“</p><p>“It was for Qina, it’s fine, Seq,” Makka sighs. He gives the two a pointed look, “I’m just here to say that the neighbours are complaining about the two of you being too loud.”</p><p>“Sorry Kana.”</p>
<hr/><p>Naqi had always enjoyed the beach- being around water, rather, but the beach was still pretty great. He missed canoeing back in Greenland, even if he only had vague memories of being in a canoe with his Grandfather. He enjoyed just wading in shallow waters, the waves engulfing his body, and oddly enough the saltiness of the sea matches him, as he claims.</p><p>Although right now he's just sitting by the shore, watching the gentle crashing of the waves on the shore. He relishes in the cold ocean breeze passing by, completely avoiding the party noises behind him-</p><p>“- But I do! I need you.”</p><p>His mood suddenly turns sour, the breeze becoming colder than usual, and the waves seem to be violent as they slap against the sand. It seemed petty, but his soul seems to constrict at the sound of that voice, although they have never done anything to him.</p><p>He slightly turns his head to see what had interrupted his moment, seeing a guy in front of a tripod, and a girl manning said tripod. His eyes seem to widen a fraction as he lays his eyes on the girl (<em>was her name Fija or something? He wasn’t listening to the introductions earlier</em>), a feeling of <em>warmth</em> enveloping him.</p><p>And then it was gone as everything was suddenly so constricting, the negativity he’s been trying to repel with the calmness of the sea attacking him all at once, in all directions- it as suffocating, it was unvelievable, it was painful-</p><p><em>Brown hair. Soft smile</em>.</p><p>It seemed to fit. It was familiar to him, he’s seen it in his dreams, he’s seen glimpses of it from far away or nearby, feeling an invisible string tying itself to his soul as his eyes land on <em>her</em>.</p><p>But he wasn’t dreaming, and he’s never had a mark.</p><p>Who’s he to say that she’s destined for him?</p><p><em>He’s grown mad from being unmarked</em>.</p><p>“Qina! There’s food, come on!”</p><p>He goes to wipe the bitter tears from his eyes, standing up abruptly and rushing past the two filming a video.</p><p><em>Come on now</em>, he thinks to himself, <em>there’s just no way it’s her</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i labyu naqi and im sorry for poorly written angst huhu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>